kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
LaRoma
LaRoma (A true story by Skylar Wildbrooke) I see no point in telling you this is a story of love, drama, and heartbreak. Because it is not. It is a tale of horror and betrayal, of happiness and joy, and of sadness and grief, that, for months, I could not bring myself to write. My name is Skylar; the focus and author of the story. My subjects, few traitorous Mithlandians, and LaRomans, call me the Queen of Queens. I quite disagree with the title, for I have met several peasants and commoners that would make a better ruler than I. This is not yet the story of the War of Plagues, but the story of how I claimed leadership of LaRoma. LaRoma is both an island and a city. My great grandmother, an adventurer named Diana, married Kiran, a traveling companion. Together, they founded and built LaRoma. The island is small, but the great city rests on a waterfall, which I have officially named Royals' Falls, and is nestled between two mountains; Mount Corona, and Kiran's Peak. Below is Kiran's Battlefield, where my great grandfather fought the Mithlandians, who had tried to claim all of LaRoma not long after they had arrived, and died. His sword rests on a rocky hill nearby. The farm, towards the west, and two miles south of the entrance to Mithlanda, holds horses and other brilliant animals. Dragons' peak, cave of the Evening Dragon, is where I went months ago to slay Dusk, the Evening Dragon. But that story is for another time. The old mine, which has an overabundance of precious metals and jems, was taken by the Mithlandians. The Deck of Worship is a deck with a fire in the center. It is covered in cloth, and difficult to see into; one of the first places I visited in LaRoma. Fabrigonia, another, smaller, city in LaRoma, is more of an overgrown marketplace than anything else. Before I begin to tell you of my wonderous adventure, to which I usually humbly mention as my journey, I will tell you that everything is real. My kingdom. My people. Nothing, I assure you, that I am telling you is fake, or made up. It is the truth of how I became leader. Chapter One - Hoist the Sails I opened the college doors. Today, I graduated from Oakwood, a college in Kritana. I wanted more than anything to see my two cousins- Mira and Celica- again. With my education, a few maps, and a boat, as well as some helpful information, I'd surely be able to find them. I bought an assortment of maps; even a map of the mythical island LaRoma. I then passed through the gate, and headed to the dock. "I require a ship," I said, approaching a young man. "Where to?" he asked, opening a crude map. "Tectania." he looked up at me. "Simple enough. One silver." I nodded, feeling a surge of excitement pass through me. A real adventure. Hopefully one like I was prepared for; tattered clothes, shoes blackened with dirt, battle.... excitement! I hurriedly boarded the ship. The Lotus, it was called. It was mahogany-colored, with beautiful, pink lotus flowers painted on the sides. Beside me was a modest buffet, with bacon and other meat. It also had bread, fruits, and vegetables. I modestly nabbed an apple, and made my way to my cabin. It had been three days of paradise; sleeping like a baby, and eating like a royal. I was excited, though, to leave the luxurious ship, for I was excited to meet my cousins. Should, of course, they be here. I left the dock, asking around the guild. Coming up with nothing, I headed to the city. Asking around again, and still coming up with nothing, I hastily decided to pick up a few things at the marketplace. The marketplace was massive; larger than Kritana's. Tectania seemed to have more of a bandit problem than Kritana, and the slave trade was booming. I picked up some more food, writing utensils, and a brown, leather book. It would make a nice diary to record my adventure. I put the items in my bag, and continued on my way. I was headed to the vast forestland to see what I could find. Chapter Two - The Curious Camp Within the Forest Category:Stories/Plots